A conventional aerial vehicle generally employs a reciprocating engine or a gas turbine engine to generate power. Recently, an electrically powered aerial vehicle using a battery and a solar cell or a fuel cell has been developed but not commercialized yet.
Most of electrically powered aerial vehicles developed hitherto have used a single or combination of the battery, the solar cell and the fuel cell as the power sources and passively controlled power according to loads since the power sources are directly connected to a motor without any separate power control device.
FIG. 1 illustrates power sources and a load in a conventional electrically powered aerial vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the power sources such as the battery, the solar cell and the fuel cell are directly connected to the load such as a motor without a power management system (PMS) and directly supply the power to the load such as the motor, and therefore the power is not efficiently distributed.